European Patent Application 0 369 35 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,752 of 17 Mar. 1992, SUZUKI et al./HITACHI, disclose various method for connecting structured silicon plates with glass plates, with or without auxiliary layers. This involves connecting or bonding the silicon plates airtightly together, so that the enclosed sensor element undergoes no contact with the outer or ambient air.